


Writer's Purgatory

by leonheart2012



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy XV, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothes Ripping, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Sounding, Spanking, Tears, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Prompto Argentum, Use of the word 'cunt', Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cheating (kind of), clit spanking, consensual drug use, crops, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: A collection of works that will probably never be finished, but I still want to get out into the world. Feel free to take any ideas you like.





	1. Sexy, Sensual Somnophilia with Venom

"I want to be asleep." Eddie said, and not for the first time, either. Since getting Venom, he'd wanted to try some more kinky stuff, since the symbiote could heal him if he was hurt during one of the sessions. Anne wasn't having any of it, though.

"I don't want you to be." She asserted. "What if I do something you don't like?"

"Well, we'd discuss that before-hand. Besides, Venom's in on the idea." The symbiote purred appreciatively at being included in the conversation. In actual fact, the whole idea had come from the alien.

_"What, you really don't care if your partner's not conscious?" Eddie asked, shocked. "What about...you know...consent?"_

_Venom sent him a mental shrug. "Consent doesn't matter. No one cares how the_ _breeding happens_ _. We also have no aversion to members of the same or opposite sex, as we've_ _noticed_ _some humans have."_

_"There are genders?"_

_"Why wouldn't there be?" The question was a low, warning growl. Eddie backed off._

_"Right, sorry." He paused, letting his mind stew over the possibility. "It doesn't sound too bad. Maybe Anne would be willing to give it a go?"_

"I don't care what  _ _Venom__  is in on. If you want to be fucked while unconscious, why don't you just get  _ _him__  to do it?"

Eddie pouted slightly. "I wanted him to watch. He hasn't seen humans fuck before."

Anne sighed, placing her hand on the counter, putting all her weight into it. "Then get some fucking prostitute, Eddie. Have you forgotten that I'm in a  _ _bloody relationship__ _?_  Actually, no, don't answer that. Just get out."

Eddie sat there, stunned, for a few moments, before nodding, picking up his stuff and moving towards the door...which opened, admitting Dan, who smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Well, I was..."

Venom formed just over his shoulder. "We want you and Anne to have sex with Eddie while he sleeps."

Dan blinked. "Um...what?"

The symbiote's mouth split open, letting his tongue loll out, which absently began tracing across Eddie's cheek, leaving a trail of thick saliva. It was slight, but out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Dan's cock give a twitch.

The request had finally seemed to process, and the easy-going smile returned to his lips. "Well, why were you leaving, then? Come in, and we'll discuss it together."

"Anne didn't seem too keen on the idea."

Dan snorted out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll talk her around."

Eddie paused, halfway down the hallway. "How are you so cool about this? I just admitted to wanting to have sex with Anne."

"Yeah, while asleep. Besides..." His eyes flicked up to the black cloud that was Venom. "Your friend is really hot."

"He's an alien." Eddie pointed out, as if it weren't glaringly obvious. Venom's smug feelings flowing through their bond wasn't helping Eddie keep a cool head. He was usually distracting enough, but now...

Dan shrugged. "Does it matter? Have you  _ _read__  xenophilia porn? It's fucking sexy." His eyes were drawn again to Venom's inky form. "Tentacles, slick goo, undeniable, raw lust?" His body shivered, his eyes rolling back just a little, his mouth parting, letting a gentle puff of air pass through his lips.

Eddie swallowed.  _ _Do it__. Venom urged, and he couldn't hold himself back, practically throwing himself at the taller man, pinning him against the wall as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Dan let out a very undignified whimper, his arms coming around Eddie, pulling him closer.

"Dan? Is that - what the  _ _fuck__ are you doing?"

Eddie had retreated a little from the kiss, allowing Venom to flood into the available space, watching as the alien shoved his own, much, much longer tongue down the doctor's throat. Eddie knew firsthand how good  _ _that__  felt, and his cock had been stirring, until Anne's shrill voice cut through the lust.

"Venom, if you don't get back into Eddie  _ _right now__ , I'm going to get matches."

The symbiote was immediately coiling angrily in Eddie's stomach, hissing and snarling.  _ _He'd tasted good__ _,_ Venom complained, and Eddie had to agree with him there. Dan's lips had been slightly salty, as if he'd been sweating just moments before they had connected, but his tongue and palette had been sweet, like he'd been eating oranges or something.

"Living room. Both of you. Now."

Eddie tuned most of what Anne said out, watching her pace. His mind wandered to what he'd rather be doing...which was her. And, now that he'd gotten a taste, he wanted to devour the man beside him. But...no, that was  _ _Venom's__  desire. Eddie just wanted that man to pound into him while he was drugged into unconsciousness.

"...so, since you both seem so intent on doing it, let's talk about how we're going to do this."

He perked up. "You're going to do it?"

Anne sighed. "Against my better judgement, yes."

Dan glanced over at him, delight written across his face. Eddie jumped right in. "Well, I've already got the drugs." He pulled out a packet with two pills, one white, one blue. "I was told that you take them together. One puts you under, the other gives you an erection, but I don't need the second one. Venom will keep me hard." The symbiote had re-emerged, purring in pleasure yet again. Eddie could already feel his influence, his dick stiffening already in his trousers.

"I won't let you cum until we're all finished with you, Eddie. I'll keep you aching for release." The voice was deep, almost startlingly so, but they'd all heard it before. What Anne and Dan hadn't heard before was the lust that sometimes coated that voice, and their eyes half glazed over, the animalistic desire seeping into them.

Anne came back to her senses first. She shook her head slowly, as if coming out of a trance. "Alright, but...we have to..."

"Oh, screw rules and boundaries, Anne. If we do something Eddie doesn't like, Venom will stop us..." His eyes found Venom. "Right?"

"Yes. We will stop you."

Anne still looked wary, but she nodded. "Alright. Get on the bed. I'll get you some water."

Heart racing, Eddie followed her instructions. He took out the white pill and looked it over. "This is the knock-out one, right?" He asked Venom, who placed a tendril of himself up against it, getting the chemical build-up through his touch.

"Yes."

Eddie was almost tempted to swallow it dry, but he waited impatiently for Anne to come back with the water. He knew she would want to ask him again if he was sure that he wanted to do this.

A tentacle pushed up against his anus. "Are you ready, Eddie?" Venom asked inside his head. "This will be fun to watch."

Eddie shivered. He took off his shirt, then his pants, and lay back on the bed. "I'm ready." He said. "But..."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me?"

He and Venom had been intimate with each other ever since that kiss in the woods. Venom had, at first, said that the kiss was so that Anne's lips would be against his in the end, but Eddie had felt the lie. He had also missed the feel of Venom's tongue pushing down his oesophagus, tendrils of the alien caressing his face...

Venom's tentacle thickened, the rest of his body forming out of Eddie's left side, hovering over him for a brief second before diving down and feeding the tip of his tongue into his mouth.

"Suck on it, Eddie. Suck on it like you want to suck on Dan's dick."

Eddie moaned, creating a suction that pulled more and more of Venom's tongue into his mouth.

"Yes, that's it. I bet you could take a huge cock without gagging, couldn't you?" Venom's voice reverberated in Eddie's head. "You're such a slut. Maybe we shouldn't wait for them. I could form the biggest cock you've ever seen and stuff you full, then make another and shove it in your ass, at the same time."

Eddie was beyond hard, now, but Venom slowly withdrew, revealing Anne and Dan standing, immobile, in the doorway. Anne was holding the promised glass of water.

"God, you're so hot." Dan breathed, taking the glass from Anne and shuffling forward, holding it out for Eddie to take. With a coy smirk, Eddie placed the pill on his tongue, took the glass, and swallowed it all down. It didn't take long for his head to grow fuzzy and his stomach to feel a little woozy. He laid back and let his eyes close slowly, everything moving in slow motion.

The last thing he heard before plunging under the waters of consciousness was the 'good boy' that Venom purred while he slipped most of the way out of his body.

  


Venom floated just outside of Eddie's body, which now pressed heavily on the mattress, his full weight now lax and pliant. He looked over to the two people standing in the doorway, curious to see what they would do now.

Dan was the first to move, his weight dipping the mattress as he knelt on it, crawling over to Eddie's side. Cautiously, he reached out and touched his shoulder. "Eddie?" He asked of the unconscious body. "Are you awake?"

Nothing.

He turned back to look at Anne, a devilish grin spreading over his face. "This is awesome." One of his hands trailed to a nipple and pinched it lightly. Venom could tell through their link that Eddie didn't feel it. Even so, his body responded, as if it had a mind of its own, his cock hardening as blood rushed to it. Dan turned to Anne. "Look at that."

Venom's gaze shifted to Anne as well, and he saw that she was getting aroused, too. She approached the bed, and it dipped under her weight, too. Sitting beside Eddie, her gaze flicked up to Venom, as if unsure that this was okay.

An idea came to his mind, and he voiced it. "Touch him. Slide your fingers in his mouth."

Anne shivered, but did as she was told. A thrill shot through Venom, which was echoed in Eddie's body, his cock twitching and his nipples hardening.

Venom watched with rapt attention as Dan and Anne continued to touch him, running their hands over his body, stroking over his smooth stomach, caressing his raspy cheeks and fondling his cock and balls. No one on his old planet did anything like this. When they had sex, it was only to reproduce.

One would approach the other, and they would envelope each other, tendrils and tongues extending to wrap around their bodies, and one would eventually open up their womb, ready to be impregnated.

Venom had been on either end, both siring and birthing litters, and there was something to be desired in each, but pleasure had never really been on the table. Reproduction was necessary; nothing more.

Eddie’s fascination with sex had baffled Venom until he’d actually experienced the pleasure that shot up his spine when Eddie touched himself, and the electricity that came with release. The tired haze that came afterwards was also new to him.

The sensation of fingers probing Eddie’s ass brought him back. Dan’s fingers were buried in Eddie, being swallowed up completely. Anne was watching with a slight frown.

Venom moved to her side, and noted that she was gazing at Eddie’s face. He took her hand and guided it to hover over Eddie’s mouth and nose until he exhaled. Relief flooded her face.

“He breathes.” Venom reassured her.

With a smile and a nod to Venom, Anne came up and kissed Dan. He smiled at her, then reached between her legs and caressed her opening. She let out a soft gasp, sinking down further onto his fingers.

The touching continued for another few minutes, which Venom was getting frustrated by. He’d hoped things would move quicker, but he supposed that they didn’t want to hurt Eddie, despite the fact that Venom could heal him if any damage occurred.

Finally, after what felt like an age, Dan rolled a condom on and slipped into Eddie, groaning as he went. Venom, still connected to Eddie, felt the pleasurable pressure of something thick dragging against the skin and stretching him out. Anne fetched a strap-on from a bag hidden under the bed, fixed it to herself, and then started preparing Dan in the same way he’d prepared Eddie.

From the pleasured gasps of Dan, Venom figured he was enjoying it immeasurably. He wished he could attach himself to Dan, but he had an obligation to Eddie now. So, he coiled in closer, watching from inches away the slow slide of Dan’s erection disappearing into Eddie.

Gradually, the pace increased, both Dan and Anne thrusting faster and harder, the bed shaking under their combined efforts.


	2. The Pet-Sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines accepts a job, but it's not quite what he had been expecting.

This job had seemed like a dream come true at first; three kittens to sit, and he’d have them for the whole day. He’d carefully packed his best equipment, prepared to show them the time of their lives...until he’d opened the apartment door.

Nines was a professional pet-sitter, but not the kind that sat actual pets, but rather young men and women who were _behaving_ as pets. So, it was somewhat of a shock when he opened the door and saw three...very real, very feline cats. There was a small black and white one, which immediately went over and rubbed against his legs, a fat tabby that lay by the food bowl and yowled, and a patchy one that hid underneath the television stand. Nines was so shocked, he almost forgot to close the door.

A note on the counter caught his attention and, stepping over the black and white one, he picked it up and read it.

_Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me. The ginger is called Tabitha, and she’ll try to get you to feed her, but if you ignore her for long enough, she’ll quiet down. You’ll have already noticed that Carmen is very friendly, and that Opal is shy._

_Please feed them at seven thirty. There’s leftover pizza in the fridge. I should be back by eleven._

_Gavin :)_

Nines swayed, placing the paper back down on the counter. _I’m supposed to actually sit_ cats _?_ He knew almost nothing about cats. He didn’t even really like them.

Within minutes, he found himself on the couch, gazing off into space, Carmen snuggling into his lap, purring softly. His hand started absently stroking over her fur.

He had so been looking forward to this, and it had turned out so badly.

_How did I even get here?_

Well, at least he was getting paid. Not that he really did this for money, anyway. He could have been anything, but being a temporary master to all those sexy, cute, beautiful pets was definitely worth it. They would be at his beck and call, trotting into the room, breasts or balls swinging, on all fours, fetching him things and, if their owners allowed it, sucking his cock. Thankfully, most owners did allow it, granted that they could film him and watch it later.

But this was different. These were actual cats. Tabitha let out another screech for food, and Nines sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

 

The key turning in the lock was the best sound Nines had ever heard. He removed Carmen from his lap, waking her, and brushed as much fur off of himself as possible.

Gavin, the young man who had hired him, poked his head around the corner of his door, then beamed at him. “Hey. Thanks again, I don’t know what I would have-”

Nines barely allowed him through the door before he had pressed him up against it.

“What are you doing?”

Gavin was short – shorter than Nines, certainly – and had a harsh face. His body rippled with muscles that hid just beneath the surface of his skin. “This turned out to be a rather disappointing job.” His face was just inches away from Gavin’s.

The shorter man looked startled and confused. “D...did it? Why?” His eyes were shifting to look everywhere but at Nines.

Nines cupped his chin and forced him to look up, into his face. “I was expecting some cute little boys and girls dressed as cats, waiting upon my beck and call. Sometimes, the owners even let me pet them, or allow me to ask them to pet me. So you can imagine my disappointment when I was greeted by three very real cats.”

Gavin swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Nines glared down at him.

“I don’t like being disappointed.” Nines stepped back, leaving Gavin flattened against his front door. “So, how are you going to make it up to me?”

“I...I can pay-”

“No” Nines interrupted. “I don’t want money. I want you to get on your knees and apologise.”

Something like defiance flashed in Gavin’s eyes. “I’m not going to-”

Nines’ slap was harsh and fast. “Don’t talk back to your master.” He growled. “On your knees, now.”

Glaring, Gavin did as he was told, and a rush of affection for the man flooded down to his groin, hardening his half-erect penis.

“That’s it.” Nines purred. He honestly had expected more of a fight. “Now apologise.”

Gavin didn’t answer at length, but Nines wasn’t going to back down. Neither was he going to punish Gavin for being disobedient...yet. No, he had plans. Plans that the little kitten was not going to like...until he loved it so much he wanted it again.

“This is stupid.” He grumbled, and tried to get to his feet, but Nines had anticipated it, and immediately pushed him back to his knees.

“You’re a cat, Gavin. I expect you to act like it.” He stepped in a little closer. “You wouldn’t know this, but I’m frequently asked to come in to help owners get a hold of their disobedient pets. Of course, it’s all part of the role play, but I can be very insistent, and I promise you that my will will last longer than yours.”

Gavin growled, the sound bubbling from the back of his throat. Nines chuckled.

“Alright. Have it your way.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a small crop. “Take off your clothes.”

“Like I’d do that, you fucking – ah!”

The crop made a very satisfying sound when it connected with his shoulder. “What did I say about talking back to your master? I order you to do something, you do it.” He kept his voice even and calm. That was key when dealing with unruly pets. They would try to provoke you, but you had to stay calm and in control.

“I’m not one of your fucking pets, bastard!” He looked surprised when no blow fell, glancing up. Nines just stood there with the crop in his hand, looking at the business end as if inspecting it. After a moment, he glanced at Gavin, allowing a small smile to tug at the corners of his lips.

“What? Are you wanting something?” Nines asked cheekily. He put the crop down, not missing Gavin’s flinch. “If you really don’t want this, fine.” He shrugged, knowing full well that Gavin wouldn’t leave. “If you want to, just get up and leave. Go for a walk around the block, and I’ll be gone when you get back, and you’ll never see me again.” He picked the crop up again. “But if you stay, you have to do what I say, when I say it.”

He let that sink in for a minute. Then, Gavin’s hands shakily removed his shirt. Nines smiled to himself indulgently. He knew he’d read Gavin right.

Gavin took off his trousers, then his underwear and knelt, shivering slightly, naked in front of his door.

“Fold your clothes, kitten.”

He did as he was told.

Nines smiled softly and knelt down in front of him, pushing him so he was down on all fours. He was still shaking. “Aw, is my little kitten cold?”

Gavin managed a nod.

“Don’t worry; we’ll fix that in no time.” Nines stood back up and went to his bag, getting out his sounding kit, a cock cage, a collar and lube. He showed them all to Gavin. “Now, I know that some people aren’t into some of these things. We can stop using whatever if you safeword out, okay? I need verbal confirmation of that.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good. What’s your safeword?”

“I...I don’t...have one.”

“Hmm.” Nines thought for a second. “Well, most people just go with green for all clear, yellow for a bit much, and red for stop. Sound good?”

Gavin took a deep breath, then nodded. Nine knew he really shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself; Gavin was just too cute. He pecked his lips, dragging his fingers through the brunette’s hair, scratching his scalp. It was hard to stop there, but he forced himself to.

“Get up on your knees again.” He ordered, getting the cock cage and unlocking it. When Gavin had complied, Nines fit the cage over Gavin’s half-hard cock then locked it so that his erection was compressed slightly. Not enough to be painful. Not this time.

There was a small opening at the tip of the cage, allowing for urination or semen flow or, as Nines was planning, the insertion of a sounding rod.

“Good boy.” Nines said, petting his flank and guiding him back down to his hands and knees. He led him through to the bedroom. If it were anyone else – someone more experienced – he wouldn’t have bothered, but he knew how hard and scary it could be the first time, and he wanted to make it a little easier on him. After all, he desperately wanted to see him again.

The bedroom was simple; just a bed, wardrobe and side table. Nines had found it while he was looking around for the cats he was _supposed_ to be sitting. Of course, he hadn’t found them – he’d seriously been hired to take care of three very real cats.

The familiar environment would serve to calm Gavin down, make him feel safe.

“Get up on the bed, kitten.”

The sight of Gavin doing as he was told sent another thrill through Nines, and he had to again suppress his own desires. He would show Gavin a good time first, then cuddle him.

“Lie on your back.”

Gavin rolled over, his eyes already clouded with desire and arousal. Nines smiled at him softly. “Since this is your first time, we’re going to take this nice and slow, okay? I’m going to tell you what I’m doing, and I want you to tell me if you don’t understand what I’m going to do, or if you don’t want me to even try it. If you don’t feel comfortable at any point, I want you to say yellow, and if you feel any pain whatsoever, I want you to say red. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Gavin’s voice was raw, as if he’d been deep-throating Nines’ cock.

Nines stroked over his foot, making the other man jump. “Relax. It’s alright. I’m going to take good care of you, okay?”

Gavin shuddered. “Okay.”

Nines knelt on the bed and spread Gavin’s legs wide, shuffling in closer, sounding kit in hand. The collar was beside him on the bed, the lube tucked into the sounding kit’s side pocket.

“Alright.” Nines said softly, now trailing his fingers over Gavin’s stomach, which was soft but muscled, a six-pack of abs just visible in the dim light of the room. “I’ve got a collar here. Are you going to be alright if I put it on you?”

“Yeah. Please...please do...”

Nines couldn’t hide his grin. This was going better than he’d thought. He grabbed the collar and brought Gavin into a seated position before slipping it around his neck and tightening it. “Is that a good tightness?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, Nines reached over and got the sounding kit, opening it and showing Gavin the thinnest sound. “These might tingle a little, maybe even be a little painful, but if you feel anything beyond a slight sting, tell me, alright?”

Gavin nodded, and Nines covered the sound in the thick lubricant he had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just kinda got buried in all the ideas I wanted to include, but couldn't fit...so I decided to do none of them, and just leave it! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> EDIT: This has a full story now, under the same name. Turns out, I really did want to finish it, so if you're interested...yeah...


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tradition to, after a mission, spend some quality down-time with your teammates

Lucy sighed and stretched, her heels leaving the floor as she reached for the ceiling. It had been an interesting trip, to say the least. Now that the letter to her mother was sent, she could get some cleaning in before heading off to bed.

“This is a great place. I’m surprised it’s only 70,000 Jewel a month.” Gray’s voice said from behind her, and she jumped, turning to look at the shirtless mage, irritation already bubbling to the surface.

It wasn’t just Gray, though; Natsu and Erza were also there.

“What are you all doing? This is my house! You can’t just barge in without even knocking!”

Only Erza had the presence of mind to look guilty.

“Well, when we all get together in groups, it’s customary for certain...things to happen.” Gray said.

“What?”

Natsu took it upon himself to explain further. “I don’t know how long it’s been a thing, but always, when we pair up or get in a group, we have a little ‘bonding’ afterwards. I didn’t bring it up last time because I didn’t think you’d want to, but Gray and Erza said it was important for you to at least be invited.”

Lucy was absolutely stunned. “You mean...you, Gray and Erza are going to...well, do what, exactly?”

“Have sex.” Erza said, with her usual blasé attitude. “What else?”

“So, what do you say?” Gray asked.

“I...I...” She was so shocked, she couldn’t manage any more words.

Erza frowned. “Maybe she needs someone to loosen her tongue?” Looking to first Gray, then Natsu, she shook her head and stood, getting into Lucy’s space. “I guess it’s going to be me.” Her strong arms gripped Lucy’s hips, preventing her from moving away, but she still gave her space to retreat if she wanted.

Lucy stayed still as Erza closed the distance, even closing her eyes as their lips neared. She hadn’t been kidding when she’d said she could fall for this woman. Erza was everything Lucy had ever wanted in a partner; sexy, intelligent, strong and caring. Their lips connected and Lucy sighed into the contact. Her lips were soft, gentle.

When she pulled back, Lucy found her voice. “If it means I can sleep with you, I’m all in.”

Natsu looked over at Gray. “Guess that means I’m left with you again.” He said with a shrug.

“W...well...I wouldn’t be against...all of us...being involved...” Lucy stuttered.

Both boys visibly brightened at this. “Alright!” Natsu said.

“None of the girls ever let us join!” Gray echoed, getting to his feet.

“Yeah, they all insist we’re too gay.” Natsu complained with a pout.

Erza chuckled. “You _are_ too gay.”

"What?" Gray and Natsu cried simultaneously. "Take that back!" They continued to seeth, until Lucy taking off her clothes caught their attention.

Gray's eyes were drawn to her ample chest, while Natsu's eyes stayed on her face. The pink-haired boy came in closer and pulled her in for a kiss which, true to his nature, was fiery and passionate. When he finally pulled back, Gray was beside him, running his hands all over both of their bodies. The darker haired man attached his lips to her neck, fondling her left breast with his right hand. His left hand was trailing down Natsu's front, already nearing his erection.

Natsu hissed as it made contact, pulling Gray away from Lucy's neck and kissing him with fervour. Erza watched it all with a smile. As it became apparent that Gray and Natsu were far too preoccupied with each other, she came in closer and started giving Lucy more of her soft, tender kisses. Lucy didn't really mind how things had gone. After all, it was Erza she was most interested in, with her good looks and strong personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just got lost in amongst all the other stuff that I was writing. I really do like it, though.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Injured, but Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen gets injured, but she takes a risk, and it might just pay off...  
> P.S. The last episode of the season didn't happen because I say so.

I was just getting into bed when I heard a commotion in my living room. Cautiously, I turned the hall light on and crept closer, picking up a torch from the hall cupboard along the way. I wasn’t about to take any chances.

The spill of red made me stop short. “Sandiego?” I breathed. She was breathing, but shallowly, hitching in pain. Her hand clutched her side, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

I was at her side in seconds. “What happened?”

Her green eyes opened and bore into my own. “Can we talk about it while you’re patching me up?”

“Oh! Of course.” I jumped up and ran into my bathroom, ripping open the cabinet and pulling down the first aid kit. When I got back to the living room, Carmen was lying on her back, her coat open, her chest rising and falling rapidly. From this angle, I could see the cut in her side. It was bad.

Kneeling next to her, I lifted up her shirt so I could see the wound better. It was a razor-thin line drawn along her stomach, starting at the belly button and going across to her right hip. The wound was deceptively deep, and blood was flowing freely from it. I sucked in a breath.

“I’m not going to be able to do much here. This is worse than anything I’ve handled before. It’ll be better if I call a hospital.” I looked up, into her eyes, hoping for a confirmation I knew I would never find.

Her eyes were clouded with pain, but she was lucid enough to look worried. “Please...if you take me to a hospital, I won’t be able to get my friends back. They’ll arrest me.”

I knew that was true. Lieutenant Devineaux would have already hauled her into headquarters if it were his apartment Carmen had fallen into. But it was mine. Closing my eyes, I nodded.

“Alright. I’ll do what I can. Talk to me so I know you haven’t passed out.”

While I opened the kit, she started to talk.

“I was tracking down another valuable artefact that VILE was after. They’d sent Paper Star again. The agent who makes sharp origami. She was the only one who got close to succeeding against me. I’d always managed to be better than her, but...she had something I didn’t; someone else with her. They’d set traps across the city in the hopes of capturing Ivy and Zack. It worked. They have them now. Luckily, Player is in a location even I don’t know of.” She winced as I hooked the needle into her skin. The needle was sterilised and threaded, ready to stitch up her wounds.

“Paper Star was there with Tigress. Tigress distracted me while Paper Star lined up for the perfect shot. I’m lucky I caught it right at the last second. It would have sliced me in half if I hadn’t jumped back. Injured and alone, I didn’t have many options. I’d asked Player to keep an eye on you – you and your superior. He gave me your address. I knew I could count on you to not turn me over. You know I’m not part of VILE; I’m trying to stop them.”

I finished stitching her up and sat back. Six stitches. The biggest I’d ever done before that night was three, and that had been a big cut. Carmen tried to stand, but I pushed her back down.

“Don’t. You’ll just re-open the stitches. Let me help you up onto the couch. We’ll move you somewhere more comfortable tomorrow.”

Carmen grit her teeth, but didn’t complain as I lifted first her shoulders, then her hips onto the couch. I placed my hand on her shoulder. “I know you want to leave and get your friends back as quickly as possible, but don’t leave before tomorrow, alright? I promise I won’t call Lieutenant Devineaux until I hear everything from you.”

She hesitated, but ultimately nodded. “Thank you.”

I smiled at her before leaving. I stopped in the hall to put the torch back and stared at my hands in disbelief. They were stained red from blood. _Her_ blood. The woman we’d been chasing for almost a whole year now, and she was lying in my living room, bleeding. It wouldn’t have taken much longer for her to pass out, the way she was losing blood. She could have died.

Walking back to the bathroom in a daze, I washed my hands and face. “Carmen Sandiego is in my living room.” I told my reflection. Then, something else hit me. “She’s really attractive.” Her stomach had been flat, smooth. The skin had been soft, even under all that blood. I’d always imagined her a shadow with mean features, but she wasn’t like that at all. Her diamond-shaped face was petite, her lips full, her eyes slightly almond-shaped. _And that startling shade of green._

I shook my head. Now wasn’t the time to drool over a criminal mastermind. I should be doing...well, I had no idea. I blinked and stared into the eyes of my reflection once again. “Carmen Sandiego is in my living room.”

I looked back in the direction of the living room. Would she keep her promise to stay there? I hoped so. If she left, I would be forced to call Devineaux, and he would be much less understanding than me.

Sighing, I turned away and turned off the light. I’d see in the morning what she would do. Right then, I needed sleep.

 

If it had been anyone else, I probably would have forgotten that they were there. Carmen Sandiego, however, wasn’t someone you easily forgot. She was still on the couch when I woke, her chest still rising and falling as she slept. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I took a moment to look at her. Her auburn hair fanned around her head, the roots slightly wet with sweat. She seemed to be having an unpleasant dream, her brow wrinkled. Her arms were down by her side, her hands twitching as if she were grabbing at something. Her legs also spasmed, as if she were running in her dream.

After a moment’s hesitation, I shook her shoulder. She gasped and sat upright suddenly. “The coat was empty, wasn’t it?” She shouted so quickly it was almost incoherent. Her eyes darted around the room until they landed on me. “Oh, sorry. Just a nightmare.”

“A nightmare about an empty coat?”

She winced. “It’s a long story.” She tried to stand, but fell back into the couch cushions, grimacing in pain. “Can you help me up, please?”

I reached out and steadied her as she rose to her feet. She hobbled over to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she looked at me. “Do you mind if I have a shower?”

“Not at all.” I said quickly, trying to banish the image of her naked in my shower, her wet hair plastered to her small shoulders, the water cascading over her face, touching every part of her, droplets sliding down her legs, hanging off her breasts – I cleared my throat. “Go right ahead.”

She smiled and, with a flick of her hair, disappeared into my bathroom. I slumped against the kitchen counter. Since when did I get so hung up on pretty girls? Sure, I’d had girlfriends before, and I’d liked them well enough. But no one else had had that _flair_ , that cheeky attitude that hung around even when she was limping around, a huge gash in her side.

Unlike every other partner I’d ever had, she was _sexy_. The others had been cute, beautiful or pretty, which was nice, but they’d all lacked something; something I’d never been able to put my finger on, until that moment.

Her shower lasted barely two minutes, and she came out looking barely better than when she’d gone in. She carried her clothes over her arm, held away from the towel she had wrapped around her chest. Her long legs peeked out from underneath the fluffy material, just as tanned as the rest of her. She was absolutely riveting.

“Hello?” She was standing in front of me. “Are you okay?”

I blinked rapidly, hoping to wake myself back up. “Sorry. I just can’t believe that you’re actually here.”

She smiled softly, with those red, full lips. I flicked my eyes down, but forced myself to focus on her eyes. Those deep, emerald, sensual – okay, so I could even look in her direction without getting lost in some aspect of her, but I looked just to the side of her, hoping that would save me further embarrassment.

“Could you take these and throw them out, please? They’re bloodied beyond saving, unfortunately. I’ll have to get a new coat.” Her eyes were sad, and I could tell she didn’t want to part with it. For some reason, it meant something to her. I wanted to do something nice for her, so I told her I’d clean it. “Oh, you really don’t have to. It’s...it’s...” Her eyes closed, her shoulders falling, and she turned away from me. “Sorry.” She half-laughed. “It’s just some stupid coat.”

I looked down at it. There were dozens of small nicks and rips she’d patched up before, all neatly and professionally stitched up – so well that even I could barely tell. She loved this coat. It looked like she’d never gotten a new one. “It looks like you take really good care of it.”

“I did.” She cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and turned back to face me. “It’s just a stupid coat. I can find another like it anywhere.” Her throat tightened as she swallowed. “Just throw it out.”

I put it in a bag, but didn’t throw it out. I would do my best to clean and patch it as she had. Hopefully, I could get it done before she disappeared.

“Are you hungry?”

Carmen shook her head. “I have to go.”

I raised my eyebrow at her. “You couldn’t stand on your own. You’re not going anywhere.”

“You can’t stop me.” She said confidently then, as if the comedic gods were looking down on that moment, swayed dangerously. I came forward and steadied her, moving her back to the couch.

“Carmen, a kitten could knock you over right now. Stay here for a few days while you heal.” She began to protest, but I held up my hand. “No. If you leave before I say you’re good, I’ll call Devineaux, and we’ll capture you, and you won’t be able to save your friends. But, if you stay until I say it’s okay, I’ll help you get your friends back.”

Carmen thought about this for a while before finally nodding. She sat back and rested her hand over her side, breathing deeply. “Okay. And I...could probably do with breakfast. Thanks.”

I smiled at her. It had been a real gambol. She didn’t strike me as someone who dealt well with ultimatums and, while she didn’t usually hurt people, I wasn’t sure she wouldn’t make any exceptions. I made her some toast with scrambled eggs, which she ate with fervour.

“Sorry, it’s...been a while since I ate. I actually can’t remember when it was.”

“That’s alright. But...you know what I’m going to want in return.”

Carmen sighed. “VILE. You want to know about them.”

“Yes.” I pulled over my laptop and opened it. “I won’t record anything other than your words in this document. It’ll be kept on the secret servers, in a folder only I have the password to. This information will be safe until I let someone else see it. I promise.”

A small smile curved her lips. “Well, it’s not like I’ll be telling you anything VILE doesn’t already know. So...here’s the story.”

 

I looked in shock at the document before me. It had taken only an hour for her to tell me everything that I needed to know. The document was three pages long, filled with code names, locations, targets and the story of a young girl brought up by thieves. A girl who refused to do as she was told.

“You were really brave, running out like that.” I was beginning to think the being in front of me wasn’t human at all, but was some solidified shadow. She didn’t seem to be afraid of anything, and she was really good at disappearing. “And they never caught up to you?”

“No. This has been the closest they’ve come. I’ve always managed to shake them before. But this time...” She looked down at her side, which was, thankfully, not bleeding anymore. “Thank you for what you did last night. I’m sure you know the risks of keeping me here. They’ll be looking for me, not to mention that you might lose your job.”

I shrugged. “You needed my help. Besides, I knew you weren’t stealing just for the sake of stealing. I knew you were better than the VILE agents.”

“Thanks for your vote of confidence. Sometimes, I doubt myself.” She looked at her hands. “I miss them sometimes. I mean, I love my _new_ friends, but...I spent a lot of quality time with my classmates. Especially Grey.”

“I understand. You said that Grey lost all memory of you. Why did you not meet with him, then?”

“Player said...well, he suggested that they may have been keeping an eye on him, might have tried to use him to get to me.” She sighed. “He was like a brother to me. When he betrayed me, it was like a knife to the gut. Finding out that we could start over was like...a ray of sunshine breaking through the dark clouds of VILE. But it could have been a trick.” A scowl marred her face. “Until I take them all down, I will never be able to be with my friends again.”

Unsure what to do, I just nodded. A long, awkward pause stretched between us. We’d never had contact before this, but it wasn’t like casually meeting someone on the street where you struck up meaningless conversation. She was a master criminal – technically – and she was injured, in my living room.

“It’s a nice place you’ve got.”

My eyes snapped to her, which proved to be a mistake. She’d gotten dressed in one of my suits while she told me about growing up in an academy for thieves, and she looked _good_. Her shoulders filled out the suit perfectly, her hips just the right size to fit into my trousers. It was, like all my clothes, blue – a dark navy jacket, light blue blouse and dark navy trousers. I was used to seeing her in red, but she looked just as good in blue.

Ripping my eyes away before I told her what I thought, I followed her gaze to one of the layered blue paintings on my wall. “Uh...thanks.”

“Could use some colour, though.”

She had a point. My cupboard doors were all a stark white, backdropped by alternating shades of blue. Light blue curtains which led to medium blue carpets, which led to navy walls, which led to sky blue lampshades, which led to royal blue couches. My dining room table was black, as were the chairs that sat underneath it. Everything had sharp edges and a clear place, from which it never deviated. The only exception to the blue rule was my fridge and dishwasher, both of which were silver.

“I don’t need anything special.”

She wasn’t the first to tell me that my apartment was boring, but I was never going to change it. I really didn’t need anything special; this place wasn’t really home. Despite me having lived there almost two years, I’d never truly gotten settled. It had only ever been a place to drop by and sleep on my way to bigger and better things. I had never planned on staying an underling for long. Not that I was overly ambitious; I just had a calm, methodical plan to rise through the ranks, and so far, it was on track.

I’d always had the dream of living in a real house. They were rare in this part of the city, but I would move as far out as I needed to get a place to call my own. Only then would I invest in purple drapes, red cupboards and white carpets. Until then, blue was business.

“Hmm.”

I looked over at the bag I’d placed her jacket in. “When you were telling me about that file you stole – when you left VILE, that coat was the one you used to escape, wasn’t it?”

She sighed and looked longingly at it. “Yes. But it’s okay. Like I said; any coat can do the same job. I don’t need _that_ one.”

“But you want it?”

“I’m just being sentimental. I shouldn’t; I’ve learned not to be. Being sentimental is what gets you killed.”

“Some would say being kind to others gets you killed, too, but that didn’t stop you.”

She smiled. “I guess you’re right. Do you really think you can salvage it?”

“I can definitely get the blood out, but I’ll leave the mending to you.”

Her face grew pinched and sad. “Actually, it never was me who did the patching. It was always Zack who did the repairs. You wouldn’t think it, but he had really nimble fingers when it came to needlework. Just don’t tell anybody.” A smile graced her face, but it was just as sad as her voice. “He would hate me telling anyone his secret.”

“You talk like you think they’re already dead.”

“They probably are.” Her head drooped. “VILE isn’t known for its kindness. I just told you of how willing they were to kill an innocent archaeologist. What do you think they’d do to people who actually _knew_ things about them. And while Ivy won’t say anything, if they deprive Zack of even one meal, he’ll spill everything.” Desperation and helplessness tinged her voice. “If they’re not already dead, they will be soon, and every minute I waste getting better, the slimmer their chances are.”

I felt awful, but there was no way I was going to let her go; not when she was in such a state. Not only would the injury affect her work, she was too emotionally invested in the outcome, and it would hinder her judgement. “I’m sorry, but the best thing is for you to wait.” I glanced at the clock and cursed. “I have to go to work. Stay here. I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours.”

“Okay.” She laid back and closed her eyes. “I think I’ll probably just sleep.” I left without saying goodbye.

 

I was honestly surprised to see Carmen still there when I got back. I’d half expected her to sneak out while I was out, but she was sleeping soundly on the couch. It didn’t look like she’d moved at all.

Creeping closer, I watched her chest rise and fall gently. Unbuttoning the bottom few buttons of the blouse, I pushed the fabric aside and took another look at her side. It was still gruesome; red and angry-looking where the needle had gone in and at the edges, but it didn’t look infected – thank god – so I let it fall back into place.

Carmen’s eyes were open. “What’s the verdict, doc?”

“Not too bad.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. “How are you feeling?”

She groaned and took a deeper breath. “Hurts to move. I haven’t been able to do anything for the last couple of hours.” She winced as she rolled onto her left side, tucking her knees into her chest. “It was a good call to keep me here.” Her eyes found mine, still lucid. “Thank you again. I have no idea what I would have done without you.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind you being here. Gave me a bit of a fright last night, though.”

Slowly, she sat upright. “Sorry about that, but there was no way I’d have been able to get in the normal way. Not looking the way I did.”

“You’re right about that.” I went looking through my cupboards, but didn’t find what I was looking for. “I have to go back out to get some stuff. Do you need anything while I’m out? Or maybe before I go?”

“No, I’ll be alright. I don’t want to intrude too much.”

“It’s no trouble.”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.” She assured me, so I left, sensing that she needed some time alone.

When I got back, she was talking to someone. I never made a habit of eavesdropping, but any information on Carmen would be useful right now, so I listened in.

“-know, but I can’t do anything right now, Player. I’m seriously hurt. My side feels like it’s on fire, and it hurts when I move. Even talking to you is...it’s bad. You know I’d never complain like this about anything.”

A pause while she waited for ‘Player’ to reply.

“Yeah, it really is. And don’t try anything on your own, Player. It’s too dangerous.”

I almost snorted at that. She wanted to lecture her friend about dangerous situations when she had a huge gash in her side. Thankfully, I managed to catch it before it escaped my mouth.

“No, I absolutely forbid you. I know you like Ivy. I like them both too, but you can’t.” Her voice lowered. “Player, you’re the best friend I have, closer even than Ivy and Zack, even Grey. I can’t lose you. It would kill me.”

I felt my own heart squeeze. It sounded like she really liked this Player guy. I saw my chances with her getting even slimmer. Not that they had really been that great to begin with.

Sighing, I knocked on the door.

“Oh! Just a minute!” She called out then, softer, “gotta go. Sorry. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up and called out again. “Come in!”

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“No, not at all.” She smiled at me, then clutched at her side. I helped her back to the couch. She glared at it. “I hate being holed up like this.”

“I get it. So do I. But it shouldn’t take too long for you to get better. A few days, maybe.”

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. “But my friends are out there _now_. They could be anywhere. At least let me be looking for them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just had too many ideas, but they couldn't all fit, so...  
> I kinda wanted this to continue for a few chapters, and have the whole 'we go get them back, and in the process, Jules gets hurt, and Carmen takes care of her' thing, but I also wanted the 'Carmen finds pictures of Jules' exes, and she gets jealous' thing to happen, and I couldn't choose...  
> Why do I suck at writing?  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. The Android That Can Do Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revolution was crushed, CyberLife had to undergo major changes to convince people that nothing similar would happen again. Gavin and his boyfriend decided to try out one of the new models, but what happens when Gavin starts to actually like it?

_RK 900 – the first model to do everything!_

The advertisement boasted. After the revolution had failed, Cyber Life had campaigned hard to keep in business. They still were. Their stocks were at an all-time low, but they seemed to be pushing out new models at an impossible rate. Recovering from the fall was going to be hard, and they knew it.

Gavin sighed and turned to Anthony. “We don’t _need_ an android. We get along just fine without one. Besides, you know how I feel about them.”

“But this comes with _everything_.” He insisted, gesturing to the flyer. “We could maybe do some experimenting. I know you’ve wanted a third party in the bedroom for a while now.”

“A _human_ third party. Androids are creepy.”

Anthony shook his head. “It’s time to stop living in the twenties, Gav! This is _progress_!”

“What about what almost happened? They could have been ruling us at this point, but we killed them all. I don’t trust them.”

Anthony shrugged. “That was almost a year ago. Plenty of time to work out the kinks.”

“They’d been a company for fifteen years before that.” He pushed the flyer back into Anthony’s hands. “I don’t want one, Tony.”

“Please? For me?”

It was a testament to how much he loved him that he even considered it. “Why do you want one so bad? I can cook and clean.”

“I just think it’ll be fun. If you don’t like it, we can send it back, no hard feelings. Just for a couple of weeks? Please?”

Gavin sighed. “Alright. Two weeks.”

Anthony beamed at him, kissing his cheek. “You won’t regret it.”

“I’m already starting to.” Gavin grumbled.

 

The Cyber Life store had gone through some major changes. Instead of their previous blue, they had a light purple look now, the lights on their arms and backs the same dulled hue. Their LEDs were the same colour as always, but it was a fresh look that gave the place a different feel.

Gavin wanted to be out of it as soon as possible – about the same way he’d always felt about the stores – but it was for a different reason now. The asshole detective he’d spent so long trying to push out of the station was now staring at him from every corner of the room, and it was like living a nightmare.

He shivered as he looked up into its unblinking eyes. It just wasn’t natural. They didn’t breathe, didn’t have a true heartbeat, didn’t generate warmth, didn’t have feelings, and it made Gavin’s skin crawl.

Anthony came back with an android in tow which looked just like Connor had; just with blue eyes and a purple motif. Gavin scowled at it.

“This is the one you want?” He tried his best to disguise his disgust.

Frowning, Anthony looked the android over. “You don’t like it?”

Gavin took a deep breath and put on a smile. “It’s...fine. It looks fine. I’m sure it’ll do great.” He just wanted to get out of that store as quickly as he could. He’d deal with the android itself later.

The drive home wasn’t too bad; the android stayed silent and just looked out the window at the scenery rolling by. It still made Gavin want to run as quickly as possible, but at least it was programmed to keep its mouth shut.

When they arrived home, the android got out of the car without having to be told, and that made Gavin even more nervous. Weren’t they supposed to do only what they’d been told?

They got into the house, where Anthony gave the android a run-down of the house and the tasks it would be required to perform.

“So, what do you say, Gav?” Anthony asked with a seductive undertone. “Do you wanna try him out?”

“I can’t get off with that thing watching me.”

Anthony gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please, Gav? I really wanna give this a go.”

“Then take it yourself. I don’t want to get all up in this thing’s business.” He was starting to feel snappy, and he hated being snappy around his boyfriend. When he started to get like this, he would usually just leave and come back a couple of hours later drunk and sloppily kiss apologies into Anthony’s neck. But not this time. No way. He wasn’t backing down on this.

His gaze softened, and Gavin felt some of the tension release from his shoulders. “Alright. But at least once during the two weeks? Please?”

“Alright. I promise.”

“Thank you.” He turned away with a smile, and came back a few seconds later. “I also got us this.” He announced, presenting Gavin with a small package.

“What is it?”

“Well, open it and find out, silly.” Anthony teased with a nudge.

Gavin did, slightly apprehensive of what he might find. It seemed to be a new phone, but when he turned it on, it showed a video feed of what the android was seeing.

“Pretty cool, right? So, we can always watch what he’s seen during the day. Of course, we won’t see his programming alerts and whatnot, but we can watch our cats when we’re at work late, and maybe have some more satisfying sex calls while I’m away on one of my business trips.”

He seemed pretty excited, and Gavin couldn’t help but feel happy for him. If the android was what made him happy, he’d at least try to put up with it, even if the whole thing made him want to run for the hills.

 

“We should give it a name.” Anthony said thoughtfully over one of the most delicious meals Gavin had ever had.

Gavin groaned. “How about ‘it’?”

Anthony shot him a withering look.

“Come on, if you name it, you’ll just end up getting attached.” He put down his fork. “You might be into it, but I’m not. Look,” he motioned over to where the android was standing, “it’s probably recording all this now and sending it to Cyber Life for their freaky social experiments or some shit.”

“Gav, it’s not that bad. You just have to...let whatever it is that you’re holding against it go. It’s just a machine. It can’t feel anything. It doesn’t have any ulterior motives. It just does what it’s told.”

“What if what it’s been told to do is spy on us?”

“Come on, Gav.”

“No.” Gavin was well beyond annoyed at this point, and he tried to calm himself down, but it wasn’t working. “Two weeks and it goes.”

Anthony sighed, standing from his place at the table and taking his dishes to the sink. “Are you even trying?”

“Trying what?” Gavin shot back.

“To change your views? This android has done nothing to you. Why do you insist on treating it like this? Why don’t you want it here?”

Gavin’s gaze flicked over to the android standing in the corner of the room, watching the exchange impassively. “It just creeps me out. These things aren’t natural.”

“Natural?” Anthony snorted, picking up Gavin’s badge from the sideboard where he left it whenever he came home. “You think _this_ is natural? Guns and drugs and corruption?”

“Corruption is very much a natural trait, Anthony. You might not like it, but people have always been unpleasant to each other.”

“So that gives you the right to be unpleasant to this machine?” Anthony demanded, throwing the badge down. Gavin winced; they’d never gotten into any heated debates or conversations before. Usually, Gavin just caved. But he couldn’t do that anymore.

Gavin scowled at his own weakness. “I thought you said they didn’t have feelings. What does it matter if I’m unpleasant to them? To _it_? Isn’t that the point of them? So you can abuse them as much as you like without any repercussions?” The thought of it made Gavin sick. People mistreating their androids as if they were just objects. At least Gavin had the decency to treat it like a person he really hated, rather than a machine to be tossed away.

“Is that what you’re worried about? That we’re going to abuse it?” Anthony asked, softening up a little bit.

He turned away, shaking his head. “You don’t get it.” He went to the front door, ignoring Anthony’s calls to come back and talk. It was time to get drunk.

 

He stumbled into the apartment and was immediately startled by the sight of a light purple glow and a flickering yellow above it. Slowly, he relaxed as he remembered they’d bought an android.

“Good morning.” The android said in a low voice. “The time is two fifty-eight A.M. I detect your blood alcohol level is around zero point two percent. You need to lower it before going to sleep or complications may arise. Do you wish me to get you some water?”

Gavin was too drunk to refuse, so he nodded and sank into the couch. Seconds later, a glass of cool water was presented to him.

“Thanks...” He mumbled. The cold was nice against his heated skin, and he held the glass against his throbbing forehead. “Where’s Tony?”

“He went to bed not long after you left.” Gavin went to stand, but the android put its hand on his shoulder. “He asked that he not be disturbed.”

Gavin frowned, but nodded and sank back into the chair. “If he leaves before I wake up, can you tell him I’m sorry?”

“Of course.” The android replied. “Was there anything else you needed?”

“No, that’s okay.” Gavin murmured, his eyelids drooping shut. His breathing evened out as the android went back to its post in the corner of the room, staring straight ahead at nothing.

 

Anthony was indeed out of the house before Gavin could wake up, and the android passed on the message as it had been asked to do. Gavin had the day off, so he changed into his pyjamas and spent most of the time watching television, stealing glances at the android as it went about doing general house keeping tasks.

It was strange seeing an android that looked so much like Connor doing such domestic tasks. It was also strange for that android not to have a name.

“Hey,” Gavin said, unsure how else to get its attention.

“Yes, Gavin?” The android answered, at his side in seconds. “What can I do for you?”

“I want you to register a name for yourself.”

“Of course.” The android said. Gavin waited for it to announce one, but it didn’t happen. It just stood there, as if waiting for more instructions.

“Well?”

“You want me to register my name as ‘Well’?”

“No.” Gavin sighed, exasperated. “I want you to pick one.”

The android’s LED spun yellow for a full minute before turning back to blue. “I’m not sure how to choose a name for myself. I have no preferences of any kind.”

“Well, maybe you should have a think about it?”

“That’s not a part of my program. I can register whatever name you wish for me, but choosing one of my own isn’t something I have the capability to do.” The android blinked slowly, its face perfectly serene.

Gavin chewed on his lip. “What if I give you some options?”

“It’s not part of my program to have preferences.” It insisted.

“What about Peter?” Gavin suggested.

The android smiled, as if in relief. “If that is the name you wish me to-”

“No, Peter doesn’t really suit.” He pulled out a tablet and opened a blank document. “Your model number is RK nine hundred. Maybe we can do something with that?” He scribbled down the letters and numbers. “We could just call you ‘R’? Or maybe ‘RK’?” Those suggestions went on the list. “Or maybe Rick?” His eyes flicked up to the androids, hoping for some kind of a response, but none came. He sighed and looked at the options. They weren’t exactly names.

“Oh, I know, what about ‘Hunter’, for the hundred?” He scribbled that down, but it still didn’t feel quite right. “Or Nine.”

“I would be happy with any name you choose.” It said.

Gavin’s heart sank. For some reason, he really wanted this android to have feelings, wants and desires. Even so, the point at which the android spoke meant something to him. “Alright. Well, I like Nine, but it’s not enough of a name...how about Nines?”

A slight smile twitched at the corner of the android’s mouth. “Whatever you want to call me is fine, Gavin.”

“Nines it is then.” Gavin said with a smile. “How about we try it out, Nines? What do you say we do something?”

“What do you wish to do?”

“It’s a nice day outside.” He commented, despite the drizzle that he was sure would keep up for the rest of the day. “Maybe we could go for a walk?”

Nines frowned slightly. “I thought you found my presence...unpleasant. May I inquire as to why you wish to spend time with me?”

Gavin sighed and turned back to the TV show he’d been watching. “I’m just trying for Tony’s sake.” He grumbled in response, his mood darkening. Nines didn’t say anything, just nodded in acknowledgement and stepped away to continue with his chores.

 

A couple of hours later, Anthony came back. He looked dead tired, so Gavin decided not to bring up anything, just asked how his day was, and generally went about being a good boyfriend – which was difficult with Nines in the way. The android insisted on cooking, telling him he could trust it to make something both delicious and nutritious for them. It also insisted on setting the table, and doing the dishes.

In a foul mood from being essentially kicked out of the kitchen – one of his favourite places – he slunk away to the bedroom for a quick jerking off before the fucking thing came back to tell him dinner was ready.

After contemplating it for a second, he decided he wanted a little pain with his pleasure, so he got out his sounding kit, choosing a six and seven millimetre rod, lubing it up, and slipping the thinner end into his opening. Sighing at the slight burn in the stretch, he laid back into the pillows, letting the weight of the sound push it down into his dick. Just as it started to lower past the tapering, he grabbed the end, preventing it from sinking any further. Slowly, he pulled it back out again a little bit, then let it push down again.

The feeling was almost agonising. There was the strangeness of something going _into_ his cock rather than coming out, and there was the pleasantness as it brushed against his prostate. Finally, there was the warmth of his orgasm building up in his stomach, a tingling filling his legs and belly.

Gripping the sound with two fingers, he slowly fucked it in and out of himself as his other hand stroked his hard cock. It didn’t take long for him to finish, his cum bubbling up around the sound as he pulled it out.

It wasn’t a moment too soon, either; a soft knock at the door told him it was time for dinner. Groaning, he said he’d be there in a minute and went to the bathroom to clean up.

There was the soft murmur of conversation drifting down the hallway, and Gavin paused to listen as he stepped out of the bedroom.

“...so there’s a lot of tensions running at the moment, which means that everyone’s suffering. Jobs are at an all time low, despite there being less androids because so many businesses are collapsing without the free labour.” Anthony’s voice said. Gavin was sure that Nines knew all that already, but it interested him that they were having a conversation like two humans.

“It seems that there’s a long way to go before trust in the economy is restored.” Nines agreed.

Gavin made his way down the hall somewhat reluctantly. He didn’t want to disturb what was going on there. Even so, his stomach grumbled at him for being made to wait for food.

“Oh, there you are.” Anthony said, sounding a lot happier than he had when he’d come home. “Nines told me you named him today. I didn’t think you’d want to.”

Gavin shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. “It felt weird.” He said by way of explanation, and was glad when Tony didn’t push it.

“Well, did you want to have dinner now?”

A touch of the annoyance came back, but he pushed it down. He was trying for Tony, he reminded himself, so he just nodded and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen table.

The food was good, which only made Gavin feel worse. He wasn’t the best cook, he knew, but he enjoyed it, so he wanted his food to be better than some program’s. Pushing the food around on his plate so it would look like he was actually eating it, he contemplated what he could do to prove that he was superior to this hunk of plastic and metal.

“How did you choose it?” Anthony’s voice cut through his daydreams.

“What?” Gavin replied, blinking his thoughts away.

“How did you choose it? Its name?” Anthony repeated, gesturing with his fork at Nines.

“Oh...uh, I just went through a couple of names using his model code. RK nine hundred. It...seemed appropriate.”

Something hardened in Anthony’s eyes, confusing Gavin. He thought he’d be pleased that he’d given the android a name, and he’d thought it was pretty clever. Nines seemed to think it was pretty great, so what was his problem? “Right.” He said flatly, standing and taking his plate to the sink. “Well, I’m pretty tired, so I’m off to bed.”

Gavin sat back in his chair, stunned.

“Are you going to finish your meal, Gavin?” Nines prompted gently. Looking at the time, he saw that he’d been sitting there for over twenty minutes.

“Nah, just put it in the fridge for later, Nines.”

The android nodded and did as it was told, its movements stiff. Gavin felt a lump rising in his throat, and pushed it down frantically. He didn’t want to cry in front of some goddamned machine.

In his haste to get out of his chair, he stumbled, falling into Nines’ waiting arms. Desperate to get away, he pushed at Nines frantically, but the android wasn’t letting go, forcing him back into the chair he’d just sprung from.

“...need to check to see if you’re alright. Please stop struggling, it’ll go better for both of us.” The android’s voice intoned coolly, bringing Gavin back from the edge of panic.

“I’m fine.” He snapped, pushing the android off again, relieved when it let him go. “Why don’t you just get back to doing the dishes, plastic asshole?”

Eyes still stinging, he stormed off to the couch, not wanting to risk going into the bedroom and starting a fight. He could feel it coming, though. Past experience told him that something was going to explode.

 

His neck was getting sore from sleeping on the couch near-constantly, and his chest was tight. The hand on his shoulder wasn’t helping matters at all.

“It’s time for you to get ready for work, Gavin.” The android said in its monotone voice, making Gavin want to strangle it.

He made his way into the kitchen and took two panadol before pushing past Nines and leaving. His chest was still tight, his neck still sore, but at least he was away from that asshole. He slid into his car with a sigh, wishing he could sleep for a little bit longer, but he knew that Fowler would be angry enough as it was.

 

Work wasn’t making his situation any better. At this point, he felt dizzy enough to faint, his head spinning relentlessly. He was feeling tired, his chest hurting each time he drew in breath, and he was sure that it couldn’t be anything good. Groaning, Gavin took his lunch break and went down to the pharmacy on the corner, where he bought cold and flu tablets that were way too expensive.

Just as he was leaving, a man acting suspiciously walked in. Gavin could tell immediately that he was up to no good. It spoke to how bad things were that people were willing to rob stores just metres away from the police station. Trying his best to act casual, he stopped, shook his head, and walked back into the store, as if he’d forgotten something. The man eyed him nervously, and Gavin turned slightly away from him so he wouldn’t see his badge.

Just as Gavin thought he would, he pulled out a gun and demanded money from the cashier. He ordered everyone to get down, and Gavin chose that moment to pull out his own gun and pull the police card.

The guy’s eyes widened, and he bolted. Gavin contemplated giving chase, but his head was pounding like it was being struck with a hammer. He slumped against the counter, dimly aware of the attendant’s thanks.

Stumbling back to the police station was a real challenge, and when he got there, he was called into Fowler’s office.

“I heard about the incident in the pharmacy.” He said flatly. “Well done for fending the guy off, but why didn’t you give chase?”

Closing his eyes, Gavin sighed, tilting his head to rest on his hand. “I can’t see straight.” He croaked, his throat feeling constricted from not being able to get enough air into his lungs. “I think it’s a touch of flu, but it’s coming on strong.”

“Alright. Go home and get some rest. But for fuck’s sake, don’t drive. Call a taxi or something.”

Gavin nodded in acknowledgement and left. After a long internal debate, he decided to call Nines and ask him to come and pick him up. “Call a taxi, I’ll pay for it.” He said, knowing he’d regret it later. “Just get here soon. Feel like I’m dying.”

“Of course.” Nines said smoothly, and hung up.

Ten minutes later, Nines stepped out of a self-driving taxi. Gavin sagged in relief. He’d gotten over feeling self-conscious about behaving like a little bitch in the face of this sickness. His eyelids were drooping, begging him to sleep.

“Thanks, Nines.”

The android smiled gently at him, waiting for him to move, but Gavin knew that wasn’t going to happen. He was beginning to rethink his assessment of his symptoms. He felt like he was on fire. Letting his head fall back against the wall, he beckoned for Nines to come closer.

“Help me?”

Nines slipped an arm around his shoulders easily, helping him to his car. The angle was awkward because Nines was so much bigger than him, but they managed it.

Before Nines had even gotten into the front seat, Gavin was snoozing, his head resting against the door of the car. He groaned in protest when Nines jostled him as it put on his seat belt. The gentle hum of the car helped him to fall into a deeper sleep, blacking out completely.

 

When he next woke, he was in his bed, Anthony sitting above him, a worried expression on his face and a wet towel in his hand.

“Oh, thank god.” He said, setting the towel aside. “You’re running such a high fever, babe. I thought you were going to die from overheating.”

His eyes felt gummy, and he tried to lift his arm to rub at them, but it felt so _heavy_. “How long was I out for?”

“A few hours. Do you wanna have a bath? You sweat a lot while you were out.”

Gavin contemplated it, but decided against it. “Nah, I’m just so tired, Tony. Can I get some water, though?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” He left the room, and Gavin closed his eyes again.

A weight dipped the bed, and he forced them open again. Nines was leaning over him. “What?” He asked hoarsely.

“I’m just taking your temperature and taking your pulse. Your symptoms seem to point to a flu, but I’m just checking.” It replied gently, its fingers feeling at his neck. Gavin was too tired to protest, his eyes slipping closed again.

He was asleep even before Anthony had returned, his head falling heavily back into the pillows.

 

A doctor was with him when he next woke, taking his temperature, a concerned look on his face.

“What?” Gavin groaned, wanting to fall back asleep already.

The doctor looked relieved, and that set Gavin’s heart pounding. “You have pneumonia.” He said without any fanfare, sounding urgent. “I need you to stay awake long enough to take some tablets.” He reached over and took a glass of water off the nightstand and handed Gavin a couple of small round pills. Watching like a hawk, he didn’t move until Gavin had swallowed them down.

“Take the full course. I’ve told your android when to administer them, so you shouldn’t have to worry about it as long as you follow those instructions.” He looked back as he packed up his stuff. “You should try to eat something as well.”

Gavin just groaned in response, falling back into the pillows. He heard the doctor talking softly with Anthony out in the hall, telling him it wasn’t contagious and that he hoped Gavin would be alright, but that it was looking bad.

The door opened again, and Nines came in with a steaming bowl. It set the food down on the nightstand and sat down next to Gavin on the bed.

“Do you need me to stay and help you?” Nines asked, keeping its voice pitched low.

“No.” Gavin croaked, turning over sleepily. “I just need to sleep.”

The android turned him back over with gentle fingers. “You need to eat.” It insisted. “You didn’t eat anything yesterday, and it’s almost three in the afternoon today. You also barely ate the night before getting sick.”

Grudgingly, Gavin let Nines sit him upright and feed him a few spoonfuls of a thick soup that tasted vaguely like onions and garlic. The soup warmed him. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been shaking with chills, the blankets were piled on him so high, but he suddenly needed someone with him. He wanted to call for Anthony, but lacked the voice to do it. He pushed Nines away and settled down further into bed, pulling the blankets even tighter around himself.

The bed sprung back up as Nines left it, the door opening and closing quietly. Not too long after, the door opened again, and this time, it was Anthony who was getting into bed with him. Gavin smiled up at him and pulled him down for a hug, surprising him.

“You should get sick more often. I like it when you’re cuddly.” He commented, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Gavin grumbled. “Have I really been out all day?”

“Yeah.” Anthony’s brow furrowed. “I was getting worried around ten, so I called the doctor in. Took him an hour to get here, but he refused to leave until you’d woken up and taken the medicine. You were lucky you woke up when you did. He wanted to call an ambulance, get you to a hospital.”

“Fuck.” He pulled Anthony in closer. “Thanks for insisting against it.”

“I know how much you hate hospitals.” After a slight hesitation, Anthony pressed a kiss to his lips. “You gonna be alright if I leave? Work called, said they needed someone to cover a shift.”

Gavin groaned, tightening his arms slightly. “Sure you can’t pass it off?”

“That doctor was expensive, Gav...” He sighed. “If you really want me to, I can stay, but we really need the money, especially since it looks like you’ll be out of order for the next few days.”

Closing his eyes, Gavin nodded. “Go, then. I’ll probably just be asleep the whole time.”

With one final kiss, Anthony left with an apology and the promise to come back as soon as he could.

Nines came back a short time later, another bowl of soup in its hands. Gavin groaned. “Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“You really need to eat, Gavin.”

Gavin let Nines help him into a seated position again, then folded his arms across his chest. Even so, he kept his lips pressed together.

Nines sighed, letting the spoon fall back into the bowl with a small ‘clink’. “Can I persuade you? Bribe you?” It asked impatiently, and Gavin’s lip quirked in amusement and triumph.

“Tell me something.” He said. “Something about you.”

The android’s eyebrows knit together. “What do you want to know?” It asked, picking up the spoon again.

“Anything. Do you like to do anything?”

“I have no hobbies. But I think some activities are...beneficial, if not pleasant. Exercise, for instance, is useful to keep my components well-lubricated and in proper working order, and reading keeps my processors sharp.”

Gavin finally relented, letting Nines spoon in a mouthful of soup. “Alright. What do you think of your new name?”

“It was very clever of you, to find a name in my model code.” The android replied smoothly. “It seems that Anthony doesn’t like it, however. He doesn’t like to call me by that name for some reason. Perhaps he was hoping for another name?”

Again, Gavin let Nines help him with another mouthful. “Do you like it here?”

“It’s a good house.”

That wasn’t good enough for Gavin, so he kept his mouth shut.

“It lets in a lot of natural light, which is pleasant. It saves a lot on power bills. There’s also a nice yard that...could do with a bit of work, but it has a lot of potential.”

Despite being not quite satisfied, he caved when the spoon pushed at his lips again. “Have you had any other jobs?”

“I don’t remember. Cyber Life policy is to wipe our memories after each placement so that there’s no risk of anyone using the data we gathered while serving you. And before you say ‘I knew it’, we only use the data for ourselves. Cyber Life never gets a hold of it. We keep it archived and encrypted so that we can serve as a personal assistant should.”

Gavin warily accepted the next spoonful. “Are there any tasks you enjoy more than others?”

“I am designed to enjoy all tasks equally. Which is not at all. I’m not designed to have any interests, Gavin. I am designed to be a machine that obeys without question. My data says that most people share the same desire; to have an android that has no interests or preferences. History is a clear indication that people like having slaves or servants to do difficult or ‘dirty’ tasks.”

Frowning, Gavin pushed the bowl away again. Nines didn’t insist, just left him to go back to sleep.

 

A soft purple glow was in the corner of the room, and it was keeping Gavin awake. Anthony had been back for a couple of hours, but had barely poked his head in since coming home. He’d just left Nines to take care of him and was presumably playing those stupid games of his or something.

Sighing, Gavin turned over and tried to rid his mind of the disappointment he felt. He’d hoped that Anthony would have at least come to give him some kisses, maybe apologise again for leaving him while he was sick, but it hadn’t happened.

The android was at his side in seconds, its concerned expression illuminated by its blue LED. “Are you-”

“I’m fine, Nines.” Gavin snapped, waving the android away. “And can you take that fucking jacket off? It’s giving me a headache.”

“My jacket?”

“It glows, dipshit.” He growled, tempted to rip it into tiny pieces.

“Ah. My apologies.” It said, taking the jacket off and sliding it into the nightstand’s top drawer. “Is that better?”

Gavin sighed again, rolling his eyes. “Can you just get into bed and stop bothering me?” He froze when he realised what he’d just said, but he found himself unable to care when the android’s weight dipped the mattress and its arm settled lightly on top of his bicep.

Closing his eyes, he decided to deal with it in the morning.

 

“What the fuck?” Anthony’s voice was high-pitched, coming from behind him. It made him sit upright, and he immediately regretted it.

“What?” He moaned, his head spinning, his breath coming in short starts.

“Why the fuck is it in the bed?”

“Is _what_ in the bed?” Gavin honestly couldn’t remember what Anthony could be talking about.

“The android.” Anthony hissed back. “The one you supposedly hate, remember? It wouldn’t be here unless you’d told it to be, so what the fuck?”

“Oh. I just wanted a weight in the bed, since you weren’t here.” He answered sleepily, suppressing a yawn that hurt way more than it should.

“So it’s a replacement for me?”

Gavin groaned. “Why are you angry? Weren’t you the one who wanted it in the first place? Besides, why can’t you just ask it to move? You didn’t have to wake me up.”

Anthony hissed something under his breath and shook Nines roughly, which was completely unnecessary, since it was already getting out of the way. He threw himself into bed, his arms folded. Gavin wondered whether it was worth it to try to cuddle up to Anthony.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, rolling over and nuzzling his arm. Anthony shook him off, but he just kept nuzzling in closer and closer until Anthony was laughing.

“Alright, you’re forgiven.” He chuckled. “Come here.”

While he was happy his boyfriend was in a better mood, Gavin frowned. _Forgiven?_ He thought, somewhat angrily. _There had been nothing to forgive._

He decided to let it go, preferring instead to just cuddle in close, his head resting on Anthony’s shoulder. He was too sick to argue.

 

The sheets next to Gavin were cold when he woke up. He rolled over and started when he saw Nines sitting on the bed next to him, looking serenely down at him, a few pills and a glass in his hands.

“I didn’t want to wake you, but it’s time for your medication.” The android said apologetically, holding out the glass of water.

Groaning, Gavin sat up and took it and the pills, swallowing them down easily. “How long has Tony been gone?”

“He left for work about an hour ago. He wanted me to tell you that he wishes you to get better soon.”

Gavin snorted and pushed at the blankets. “Can you run me a bath, Nines?”

The android nodded and went through to the bathroom. Gavin heard the water running just a few moments later. His stomach was growling at him, wanting more food, but he felt disgusting from all the sweat that had caked on his skin.

He made his way slowly to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off along the way. “Thanks.” He mumbled to the android as he sank down into the warm water, sighing. His eyelids felt heavy. Letting them close for just a few minutes wouldn’t hurt, right?

Surprisingly soft hands touched his shoulders, jerking him awake. He blinked up at Nines, who was gently washing him using a face cloth.

“You didn’t have anything else.” It murmured close to his ear. “I had to make do with what you had.”

Gavin’s lips parted to say something, but he forgot what it was when Nines smiled softly at him.

“You must be hungry.” It continued. “I still have some of that soup from yesterday, or I could make you something else. I think you’ve also earned something cool and sweet. How about some ice cream when you’ve finished breakfast?”

The android’s voice was low and soothing, and Gavin found himself relaxing into its touch. He let his mind wander as the android took care of him, only coming back when it was time to get out. Reluctantly, he left the hot water and towelled himself dry, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back to the bathroom, Nines in tow.

Nines went to the kitchen instead of following Gavin into the bedroom, and he had to examine just why he felt disappointed at that. Shrugging it off, he put it in his ‘later’ box.

Clothes were honestly just too hard right then, so Gavin chose a pair of sweats and a tank top, not bothering with underwear.

“I made something that’s more like a broth for you.” Nines said, setting a bowl down in front of Gavin as he sat at the table. “You’re already sounding better, so I decided that you might be up for something a bit more hearty.”

“Thanks, Nines.” Gavin said with a smile, feeling conflicted about letting the android take care of him. On the one hand, it was...nice. On the other, it was an _android_. Not his boyfriend, not even a friend, but a machine, and that felt strange. He was putting himself in the care of something that couldn’t even feel, and the reminder put him on edge.

Suddenly, he didn’t want to eat anything anymore, but he forced himself to, because he knew it would be good for him.

When he’d finished, he slunk back into bed, telling Nines to just do his chores and that he needed some time alone. The android accepted his wishes, and Gavin had to squeeze down another burst of disappointment. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Sighing, he crawled back under the sheets. He was feeling better than he had the last time he’d been awake, so he figured the sleep was helping. Even if it wasn’t, it felt good, so he let himself sink into the mattress as his body relaxed.

 

Gavin wished he could read minds. Anthony had been seemingly angry with him all day, getting upset when he didn’t feel up to getting out of bed and watching something with him. Then, he’d slipped under the covers and attempted to get him worked up to sex, getting upset again when Gavin pushed him off.

“I’m sick, Anthony. What do you want me to do?” He groaned, his chest feeling uncomfortably tight again. He was almost positive it wasn’t just the sickness, either.

“But it’s been such a long time...” Anthony whined, folding his arms like a child who wasn’t getting his way.

“Then have sex with Nines. Isn’t that why you got it?”

Anthony threw up his hands. “I got it so we could have sex with it _together_ , Gavin.”

“Then bring it in here, and I’ll watch you.”

He seemed to perk up at that, and dragged the android into the room. Looking over at Gavin to make sure he was watching, he pulled the android into a kiss, and Gavin felt an inexplicable jealousy. He pushed it down and forced himself to watch as Anthony ripped Nines out of his uniform.

His mouth hung open when he saw what was underneath the clothes. Nines was built to look toned, complete with rounded pecs, a six pack and gently curving biceps. His legs were just as breathtaking, and the package between his legs certainly didn’t disappoint either. Gavin’s mouth was watering just thinking about sucking on it.

Gavin watched as Anthony’s fingers traced over Nines’ shoulders, wanting nothing more than to be doing it himself. His breath caught in his throat when Anthony’s hands ventured lower, wrapping his fingers around the android’s cock.

“Oh, you should feel it, Gav.” Anthony breathed, beckoning him over.

Despite the sickness, Gavin found himself joining them, his hand trailing down Nines’ chest, all the way down to his cock, which felt absolutely amazing. It was almost real, but had a slightly rubbery feel. He sank to his knees, unable to stop himself from taking it into his mouth, his eyes not leaving Nines’ face.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby.” Anthony’s voice crowed from somewhere far away, but Gavin wasn’t really listening. As far as he was concerned, the only person in the room was Nines, and he was determined to suck its dick so good it would deviate, begging for more.

His chest started to hurt, reminding him that he was still sick with pneumonia. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been, but it still hurt to breathe sometimes, and Gavin had to pull back, sucking in some hasty breaths before going back to Nines’ cock.

It didn’t take much longer for Anthony to get annoyed at the lack of attention he was getting, and Gavin, to placate him, reached back and started jerking him off slowly.

Anthony grunted, batting Gavin’s hand away. “I want to fuck it.” He said, tugging on Gavin’s shoulder petulantly. Gavin reluctantly pulled away and went back to bed, his head now pounding. Anthony ordered Nines to follow him, and the android smoothly crawled over him. With one hand, it reached down and placed its hand on Gavin’s hip.

“I need your express consent to do anything more,” Nines said, hand squeezing lightly.

Gavin nodded, but apparently that wasn’t enough for the android. “It’s...fuck me.” He said breathlessly, his chest getting tight again. He was dimly aware of Anthony watching approvingly from beside the bed.

Nines’ fingers trailed over the top of Gavin’s thigh and dipped between his legs, brushing at his swollen member before reaching the puckered entrance of his anus. Gavin gasped, muscles spasming briefly. “Lube?” He questioned quietly.

“Of course.” Nines reached over and took the lube out of the top drawer. Gavin barely had any time to wonder how it had known it was there before the android’s now-slick fingers were probing at his entrance once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so didn't want to let this one die, but I just ran out of ideas. I hope you all enjoyed it, and maybe someone else can pick up where I left off...


	6. Prompto The Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly...okay, so I'm kinda embarrassed I've even concieved the idea, but now that I have, I can't not post it, because it's...it's super hot to think about, and I just need someone to know it exists...

It was surprisingly easy to find a place where they could do the roleplay. A hotel not too far from the city centre. Prompto was nervous, despite Dino telling him it was fine. There would be no cameras, no records kept. He was totally clear to let go. Even so, Prompto walked with his head down.

“Well, aren’t you a tall drink of water?” The voice came from the shadows, making him shiver. It wasn’t smooth, like Ignis’, not low and gruff like Gladiolus’, not whiny and slightly nasal like Noctis’. It was so clearly the voice of his boyfriend, but he had to pretend that he didn’t know him, just for tonight.

“I’m not tall.” Prompto said dismissively, trying to keep walking, but a hand shot out of the shadows to block his path.

“No, no, doll. You’re not going anywhere.”

The words made Prompto shiver again, made his blood pump faster even as the tips of his fingers went cold. He put up a token fight, weakly asking the man to leave him alone, pleading softly for him to let him go, as he was dragged into the room they’d booked.

He was thrown roughly onto the bed and straddled, rope coiled around his wrists and tied off tightly before the same was done to his legs, before Dino’s soft hands ripped his trousers open. Prompto could do nothing to hide his arousal as fingers pressed at the wet patch in his underwear, groaning when Dino pressed at his clitoris, moaning when they cipped the soaked fabric into his opening.

“Humph.” The man smiled. “Score. A boy with a cunt. Don’t find many of those around. And it feels like you’re enjoying yourself. You get off on this?”

Prompto moaned in response, tossing his head to the side. He wanted to go to the next step, but not too soon, but...well, he didn’t know. He was too aroused. He wished he’d agreed to let Dino film this. He was too far gone to even try remembering anything that was happening to him.

“Yeah, there you go, doll. So horny for me, aren’t you?” He shoved Prompto’s panties out of the way and delved his fingers deeper into him despite the awkward angle. “Such a slut.”

Prompto writhed and moaned, making Dino chuckle.

“Oh? You want something else, doll?” He teased the rim of Prompto’s slick hole, causing the younger man to whine in frustration. “My cock maybe?”

The smaller blonde nodded frantically, helpless in his confines.

Dino leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “You know the safeword sweetheart. Use it if you need to.” He pulled back and slapped Prompto across the face. “Too bad. You’re gonna have to work for it.” He sat back and ripped the fabric of Prompto’s pants more for better access.

His hands trailed over Prompto’s mound. “You’re already so wet for me, doll.” He gave the area a light smack, making Prompto flinch. Dino’s eyes flicked to his face for a brief moment, checking that he was okay before doing it again, slightly harder. It didn’t take much longer for the slaps to have a consistent pressure, being administered at regular intervals, Prompto crying with pleasure, resting right on the edge of release.

All of a sudden, Dino stopped and walked away to a corner of the room where he had a duffle bag full of fun toys for the night.

“I-” Dino started, holding a crop out so that Prompto could see it- “Think you should be whipped for being such a slut, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Prompto said breathlessly, unable to keep up the act anymore. He was burning with need, his body ached for something to be inside him, and the faster they moved through the ‘punishment’ for being so needy, the better. What was kind of the whole point.

Prompto never felt ashamed by the fact that he loved cock. He would gladly think about them 24/7, but that was wildly unproductive. The testosterone had made his sex drive multiply by ten, and he now was constantly aroused, needy to be filled from any angle, sucking cock, taking it in his ass or his cunt, anything. He didn’t care how big it was, how they used him, just so long as it was _happening_.

And it was ruining his life. Already, he’d started a ‘friends-with-benefits’ situation with all three of his closest male friends, although they each used him to different degrees.

Gladio was almost constantly messaging him with dirty images or saucy words, telling him how and where he was going to fuck him. Noctis occasionally got horny when they were playing video games and asked for a quick blow job. Ignis was by far the best, though, because he would ask Prompto to get on his knees under his desk and just keep his cock warm for hours, feeding him small amounts of water every hour or so, until he was done, when he would bend him over his desk and pound his ass so hard he saw stars.

Then there was his boyfriend, Dino, who would, after a rough day at work, would tie him up and fuck his throat until he came before fucking his ass for the same result until finally taking his cunt, when they would come together. It was a ritual they’d started, and Prompto wasn’t going to ask for it to end. But he also had other things he wanted to do. Like take beautiful photographs, and have normal, healthy friendships, and a proper job.

And so he had asked Dino to ‘kidnap’ him and beat him for being such a slut. They hadn’t discussed whether Prompto would actually be fucked, but Prompto suspected that he wasn’t going to get any dick tonight. He would be left to dry, still needy and writhing, and then maybe the cleaning staff would find him tomorrow, tied up, and maybe it would be a guy with a huge dick, and he would-

“Hey, are you okay?” Dino asked, stroking his forehead.

“Wha- oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just...too turned on. But keep going. I can handle it.”

Dino sighed, kissed his forehead, then stepped back and continued with the scene. He gripped the crop and took a few experimental swings, lining up before hitting Prompto’s bare ass.

Now that he was more aware of what was going on, he realised that these were not the first strokes. Dino had clearly been going for a while before stopping to check in. His cheeks must have been glowing. He cried out with the next few strokes, whimpering at the burn that followed each.

After just a couple more, Dino set the crop aside and rubbed over the burning flesh. “Mm, that looks painful, doll.” He said sympathetically, bending down to kiss the inside of his thigh, teasingly close to where Prompto wanted him most. “But we’re not done just yet.”

Prompto had no idea what was coming next. They were reaching the point in the evening where he had handed the reigns over to Dino. They’d been together long enough that the older man knew all of Prompto’s kinks, and would indulge them occasionally.

He went over to a door and opened it, allowing not only Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus through, but also everyone he’d had a fling with over the past week. His cheeks burned to see a total of seven men drag chairs into the room and sit looking at him.

“We’re going to go around the room and-” He pulled Prompto up so he was looking in the eyes of every one of them- “you’re going to look at them while they explain exactly how they used you.”

Prompto groaned and rested back against Dino’s chest, but did as he was told when his boyfriend pointed at Clarius and told him to listen to his account first.

“Prompto came to me late in the night, begging for a cock to be stuffed into one of his holes. It wasn’t the first time he came knocking, but it was the first time I indulged him. He looked so desperate for it, like he would die if I didn’t, and so I allowed him to suck me off on the landing. I think he actually got off on the idea that my wife, daughter-” his eyes flicked over to Gladiolus- “Or son could walk by at any moment and see him on his knees.”

Dino pointed to the next man – a random Crownsguard.

“I heard he was a slut.” He shrugged. “Thought it’d be worth a shot. Hadn’t had my dick wet in weeks. Also heard he had not two, but three warm holes, so I had to try ‘em all. Had three orgasms in the space of about an hour, he’s so good.”

“Only three?” Gladio asked with a raised eyebrow. “Man, you must have been holding back. I know you can drag at least four out of me when you’re really into it.”

Prompto’s face heated in a flush, but he wasn’t sure if it was pride or shame.

Dino shook his head and gestured to keep moving. The next was actually a pair, two men who Prompto had asked to fuck him just outside his apartment as they went for their morning run.

“We were out at, what, four thirty, when he came up to us and asked us to fuck him. Thought ‘why not’, so we followed him down an alley, where he immediately stripped and presented his ass. We were honestly kinda surprised when he didn’t ask us for money. We just filled him with cum and kept running.”

Dino moved on to Noctis.

“We were playing video games when he asked if I wanted a blow job.” He shrugged. “I said yes.”

Gladio.

“We had sex three times this week. The first time was just a quick fuck, in the ass, bent over the training room benches. The second time was more sensual, in his room, complete with kisses and covers and everything. The third time was a blowjob under the table while I was doing desk work. Iggy told me how good that feels, and I wanted to give it a go.” His eyes were trained on Prompto’s, face impassive.

Ignis cleared his throat, and Prompto’s eyes snapped to him. “I asked you to warm my cock on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday. You complied each time, gladly getting under the table and drawing me into your mouth, holding me there until I was finished, when I would bend you over the empty desk and take my reward.”

Prompto’s breathing deepened just thinking about it. Even though he wanted to stop having so much sex, he wouldn’t want to stop with Ignis and Dino. They knew what he needed more than anyone else.

Dino pulled his hair back so he was looking him in the eye. “You think that’s an acceptable amount of people to fuck in a week?”

Prompto could only moan.

“Maybe they should just cum on your stomach, leave you wanting?”

His thighs clenched, his cunt and ass begging to be filled, his brain frantically trying to think of something to say that would allow this to end with him getting fucked into the mattress.

“Or maybe they can fuck each other while you watch, untouched?”

Prompto closed his eyes and whimpered.

“You don’t deserve cock.”

Tears started falling down his cheeks, and he whined pleadingly into Dino’s chest.

“Safeword?” Dino whispered into his ear, but Prompto shook his head. He could do this. He could cope with not being touched all night. He could get a better handle on his sex drive. He could...he could do this.

One of the runners spoke up. “Well, I for one would love to slip back into his tight cunt, but if we’re not touching him, maybe the crown prince wants a taste?”

“Not on your life.” Gladio said immediately. “I like the idea of coming all over his face while he can’t do anything about it. Be one hell of a punishment.”

“Indeed.” Ignis said.

“Could be pretty hot.” The Crownsguard agreed.

“Sounds like fun.” Noctis added.

Clarius was the only one not on board. “Sounds like you’re just fuelling the problem, if you ask me.” He stood and started to leave. “Gladiolus, I expect you to be home by eleven. Please remember that you’re taking Iris to her soccer practice tomorrow.”

“Yes dad.” Gladio intoned, sounding bored.

“Very good.” He turned to Prompto. “I hope, for your sake, that you recover from this...affliction...quickly. It won’t do for the crown prince’s best friend to have a...reputation.”

Suddenly, Cor burst into the room. “Oh come now, Clarius. Allow the boy his fun.”

“Like you’ve had _your_ fun with him? No.” With that, he left.

Cor took his place and added his own story to the mix. “I asked Prompto to come and keep my bed warm a few nights this week and, like always, he delivered an exceptional service. He truly is a treasure.”

Prompto whimpered, partly in shame, partly from the memory of Cor’s cock sliding into his ass, of him pounding into him, of him curling around his back afterwards. Cor had always been a favourite of his, along with Gladiolus, Noctis, Ignis and Dino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one just kinda fizzled out, but I really like the way Venom views copulating and the idea that Eddie would want to have sex while asleep.


End file.
